1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for recording images from different image sources, respectively on plural sides of a recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of the above-mentioned apparatus, there is recently conceived a color copying apparatus having interface with an external equipment such as a computer. Such apparatus enables to feed and process a full-color original image in a computer, and to produce a color recording of a document image or a layout image with a graphic image prepared in the computer.
However, in order to feed a pictorial full-color image for example of A3 size into the computer with a resolving power of 400 dpi and with gradation levels of 8 bits for each of R, G and B colors, there is required an extremely large memory capacity of about 90 Mbytes. Such system is too expensive and inadequate in case the processing of a pictorial full-color image is not required or in case of forming a document of plural pages by layout of original images and computer-generated images in the unit of each page, though in-page layout is not required.